


Ketsugetsu

by virberos



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Collars, Concubine Original Female Character(s), Cunnilingus, Demon Hanzo Shimada, F/M, Leashes, Loss of Virginity, Oni Genji Shimada, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virberos/pseuds/virberos
Summary: A blood moon hangs in the sky as Cassandra Aurelia, dead weight according to her village, is left behind as a sacrifice to the demonic warlord raging through the land. Fate, however, has different plans.





	Ketsugetsu

Cassandra Aurelia had been called many things in her twenty-one years of life: pathetic, self-sacrificing, forever a bridesmaid, a fool to marry, dead weight.

 

She supposed that, in the end, being offered up to a demon warlord to die was probably going to happen at some point.

 

She let out a sigh, another into the cold night air from the dozens in the past hour. The full moon hung high in the sky, supposedly to turn red when the warlord’s army arrived. She couldn’t escape if she wanted to, held down by iron weights to prevent her escape. They were hidden underneath a plain dress, the nicest ‘wedding’ dress that the villagers could muster before their fleeing to somewhere else. Resting on her blond hair was a sort of wedding headdress, plain in it’s golden appearance. In front of her was a small feast, only the best foods for the demon warlord, as if it was to celebrate a wedding.

 

 _‘Not that there will ever be a wedding to celebrate…’_ Cassandra mused. Her musings stopped as the moonlight turned red, followed by the roar of dragons. _‘Oh, he’s coming. Well, guess I’ll die.’_ She thought, completely unperturbed by the roar. She looked to the entrance of the village. Making their way towards the village center was, who she surmised, was the warlord. His skin was of dark ash, a stark contest to the reds on his outfit. His horns curved up towards the sky. Her gaze was more attracted to the tattoo on his right shoulder and arm, depicting an oni (she presumed). For a warlord, who she presumed would be armored to the teeth, his manner of dress surprised her. A bow at his side, clothing loose, he looked more like a regular archer than a master of war.

 

Now that she was thinking about it, that was probably intentional.

 

She took a breath and looked down, waiting for an arrow to the head. She heard him approach, she imagined he was looking at the small feast before them. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him kneel down to get a better look at her.

 

“Tell me, who left you behind?” He asked, his voice far softer than she expected. She glanced to him, caught off guard by his question.

 

“The elders.” She finally managed to say. Shifting her weight, she winced at the chains rattling underneath the dress. “They deemed me unmarriable so they left me behind. I don’t think they expect me to live...” The look the warlord had was...indiscernible. Her gaze met the warlord’s silvery eyes, trying to figure out what he was thinking. He moved around her and pulled up the hem of her dress, revealing the chains she had been trapped in, connected to a post. The warlord stepped back, pulled out an arrow, and fired. The metal chain connected to the post shattered, sending metal fragments everywhere. Putting the bow on his back, he picked her up bridal style. She clung onto him tightly, not wanting to fall. The loose chains rattled uselessly, still connected to shackles on her ankles.

 

 _‘There’s two ways this can go.’_ She thought as the warlord carried her out of the empty village. _‘Either I’ll be a personal concubine or the army’s stress reliever. Given where I started from, I guess it’s better than slowly starving to death.’_

 

As she was carried down the dirt path, she heard the warlord bark out commands into the trees. Running past her was demons, probably his soldiers to seek out what remained in the abandoned village that was useful. The only thing she knew that was left was the fields, the farmer’s tools, and maybe what they used to tend the little shrine. Not that the fate of the village mattered to her anymore.

 

The warlord took her to what looked like a large camp, full of soldiers and animals and conveys. She looked around before she found herself inside one of the largest tents she could see. It certainly looked the most important. As they entered, Cassandra was set down on the cot.  

 

“Stay.” He said simply before leaving the tent. Cassandra frowned and stared down at her shackled ankles. As she shifted, they jangled around loudly. She wondered how the other villagers were doing. She wondered if they even cared about her fate or if they were simply happy to have an excuse to get rid of a useless woman. She shook her head, getting rid of that thought. Her gaze moved around, seeing what was around her. From what she saw, there was a makeshift desk, a large table that had a map of the land, and a chest probably full of personal items and clothes and the like. She let out a sigh, her hand stroking the sheets underneath her lazily. The entrance of the tent opened up, revealing a man wrapped in black with an oni mask on his face followed by the warlord. Cassandra let out a gasp and moved back.  

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you.” The masked man said cheerfully. “I’ll get these manacles off you.” He knelt down and pulled out a lockpick. Getting to work, it didn’t take long for the manacles to fall off her ankles. He picked them up. “You should’ve given me a harder task.” He said to the warlord.

 

“I will.” The warlord replied coldly, pulling out something golden and fragile-looking. Cassandra made a face as the warlord placed a golden filigree choker around her neck. She dared not complain, given that he did just save her from a slow death of starvation, but she couldn’t help but think one chain was traded for another.  “Genji.” The warlord stood up and looked to the masked man, who she presumed was Genji. “I need you take her back to Hanamura.” Genji replied in a language that she didn’t understand and the warlord didn’t visually show any sign of fluster or irritation. She didn’t even know what Hanamura was.

 

“To where?” She asked. Their gaze shot to her. She didn’t recoil, a simple question about where this Hanamura was shouldn’t earn their ire.

 

“Hanamura’s our home.” Genji said. “Have you ever heard of it?”

 

“No. When you live in a small village, you don’t really hear much of anything aside from the wild tales of wandering bards.”

 

“You two will have plenty of time to talk while you head to Hanamura.” The warlord said before turning to Genji to give him instructions. Cassandra reached down to rub her now freed ankles, looking to the imprint on the skin. She had been left out for him for an entire day and part of the night and it showed. She let out a soft sigh and looked to the two, waiting to be told what to do or what was going on. As Genji left the tent, Cassandra’s gaze met the warlord’s. A silence hung between them.

 

“I wish I could thank you for saving me from a slow death.” Cassandra began. “But I do not even know your name.”

 

“I am Hanzo Shimada.” The warlord said stiffly. Cassandra repressed a shudder. She knew that name, the name of a demon with a mind for tactics and a master archer. He had won victory after victory and yet took each conquest in stride. Even in the warpath, the only people left unharmed were the keepers and maidens of the shrines all across the land.  “And your name is?”

 

“Ah, Cassandra Aurelia.” She stood in an attempt to bow to him but he reached over to gently push her down.

 

“There is no need for that.” He said. “You need your strength for the journey.” She tilted her head in confusion.

 

“Wait, I’m leaving now?”

 

“I would rather have you somewhere far safer than an army camp.” He replied, looking to the tent entrance. She stared at him. That was at least one of her worries put to rest. If she wasn’t going to be an army stress reliever, then it was most likely that she would be a concubine.

 

“I see...thank you.” She said, ending the conversation. Hanzo moved to the simple desk and began to write, probably orders or a journal entry. She watched him quietly, waiting for Genji’s return. Unease began to settle in her heart, wondering about the logistics of a human living with demonkind. And the choker...if it meant that she was Hanzo’s and Hanzo’s alone, then she had a layer of safety at least. But what about food and drink? What about the s-

 

The flap of the tent opened, catching her off guard. It was Genji.

 

“Brother, the carriage is here. I have all the supplies needed to return to Hanamura.”

 

“Are you sure that there is food for her to eat, brother?”

 

“Of course.” Genji nodded, holding a hand out to Cassandra. She delicately took his hand. “I will return as soon as she is settled in Hanamura.” Genji said affirmatively. A goodbye was passed before she was led out of the tent to an awaiting carriage. Helped inside, Genji bowed to her.

 

“Where will you be?”

 

“On the roof, keeping an eye out for danger.” He said casually before closing the carriage door. “Rest well.” With that, he jumped. She heard him scramble onto the carriage roof and sighed. As the carriage rolled away from the woods she knew to strange lands beyond, she moved her gaze to the world outside. As much as she wanted to think about her future as Hanzo’s concubine or ask Genji about Hanamura, slumber was calling so sweetly to her. She closed her eyes, drifting into dreamless rest.

 

* * *

 

 

The warlord was coming home.

 

The news spread throughout Hanamura like wildfire. The demon kingdom was preparing for the return of the glorious warlord Hanzo Shimada and the festival that would follow. The joyous energy in the air was palpable.

 

But not for Cassandra.

 

She had spent six months in Hanamura Castle, learning all the fine etiquette for pleasing the warlord from dance and song to more intimate lessons. Six months since she had been rescued from the tiny village (that she presumed was long destroyed) and brought here. Even still, she had no idea what her purpose was for being here. She had guesses, considering that she hadn’t seen sign of a harem since her arrival, that she would be a personal concubine of sorts. Perhaps a bride, if she dared to dream lofty enough. All she had were letters, letters that did not come often enough for her liking, and the golden filigree choker that still clung too close to the skin (as chokers were known to do).  

 

At the moment, she had just been subjected to some sort of cleansing bath (far too cold for her liking) and decorated in sheer gold fabric, a dancer’s outfit decorated with jewels and beads of gold. Once she was deemed ready, she was taken to a balcony that faced the entrance of the castle above the courtyard, veiled and yet exposed. Despite the castle doors closed shut before her, she could hear the crowd roar in the distance.  

 

“I suppose they missed him.” She mused. “I barely know him, aside from letters.” Her hand rested on the choker. “Will he remember me? Even be kind?” The doors flung open, earning a shriek of surprise as the heavy wood slammed against stone. Hanzo stepped into the castle, followed by an entourage of soldiers with heads on their pikes.

 

She recognized some of the heads as the very village elders who abandoned her.

 

“How gruesome…!” She murmured, looking away. The attendants rushed her away. “I-I’m not sick, just surprised!” She tried to object but was still dragged to another room, a waiting room from the looks of it.

 

“Please, wait here.” One of them said before they rushed off. Cassandra let out a sigh and sat down, playing with the edge of one of the cuffs on her outfit. The room was decadently decorated, one of the pieces that caught her eye was the image of a pair of dragons in flight over fields of gold. In the distance, she could hear the sound of cheering demons celebrating the return of their lord. She wondered if they were even aware of her, hidden behind the walls of the castle. What would their reaction be? Would they even care? Or would they celebrate her presence as the conquest of all humankind?

 

The opening of the door caught her attention. She stood up quickly, ready to move if need be. Entering the room was the warlord himself, Hanzo, draped in (possibly looted) royal finery. She stood there, frozen with uncertainty. The demon warlord strode up to her, taking her hands into his own.

 

“It has been a long time, my bride.”

 

“Wait, bride?” Cassandra blinked in surprise. “I...what?”

 

“Did they not tell you?”

 

“No, I wasn’t told anything. I expected to be a concubine.” She admitted. Looking down at her outfit, she blushed. “If I may be honest, I do like this outfit. This would’ve been scandalous at my old village.” She looked back up to him. “Not that I can ever go back, considering you brought in the heads of the elders.”  

 

“They left you to die.” He growled. Cassandra let out a noise of concern.

 

“Let’s not think about them or their crimes.” She said quickly, trying to change the subject. “What do we do in the meantime?”

 

“There is a feast this evening.” His lips turned into a curl. “How do you feel about a leash?”

 

She wasn’t sure how red she could blush but, at that suggestion, she was certain she was red. His teasing laughter only made her blush harder.

 

* * *

 

 

And so, she was at the feast, playing the part of the demure concubine on a leash on the lap of the demon warlord. Before them, a table stretched to the other end of the room. The seats were filled with commanders and generals and other men of importance to the war campaign. She recognized the demon on her immediate left, the masked Genji, but that was about it with familiar faces. There was also the matter of the two great dragons, both a ghostly white, curled on both sides of the warlord, dragons that Cassandra had not seen before and was unsure if they took kindly to her presence. As for her, she had already eaten before the feast, as the usual food for demonkind was raw meat and human flesh, both things that she would be effectively unable to eat. Music wafted through the room, nearly drowned by the lively chatter.

 

“Warlord Hanzo!” Snorted a drunken demon general. “Does that pretty bird of yours dance?” Cassandra froze in her seat. While it was true that she was taught how to dance, she was anxious about dancing in front of all these demons of high status. “Or is she only good for carnal needs?” She felt the grip on the chain go taut, as if Hanzo was restraining himself from slaughtering the general. After a few moments, he relaxed. He leaned into Cassandra’s ear.

 

“Can she dance?” He murmured softly.

 

“If you want me to prove something.” She replied quietly. He leaned back, his gaze on the general who spoke.

 

“Indeed she can.” He replied, letting go of the chain. The general laughed.

 

“Then let us see the bird dance.” He growled daringly. Cassandra took a breath to calm her nerves. If the general wanted to see a dancing bird, then he would indeed see one. She made her way to the music players, the place with the most room, and began to dance.

 

Passion moved every step, along with months of training. She thought not of the demons who watched her like a pack of wolves but of the warlord who took her in, the notes around her, and the swirling golden fabric on her. As the song changed to a more intense accompaniment, she adapted to the change of beat, the swell of the drum, and the light flight of the flute. Her heart soared, along with the pride and passion of mastering the dance, of having the undivided attention of those who thought so little of her, of rising above peasantry to glory.  

 

And then it all ended.

 

When the music was finished, she bowed to the guests, trying not to show her exhaustion from the intense dance. The guests applauded loudly for her. She glanced to the warlord, who gestured her back to him. She quickly made her way to his side, trying to look lively despite her fatigue. Sitting back on his lap, she blushed at the continuing applause.

 

“Ahahaha!” The demon general laughed. “The little bird does dance! And I thought you would only have her to warm your bed!”

 

“You think quite lowly of me.” Hanzo said cooly, retaking the chain in his hand. Cassandra was silent, recovering from the performance. Her legs burned like fire, her ankles ached, and she wasn’t in the mood to do more dancing tonight. She felt Hanzo’s hand rest on her side and slowly relaxed, leaning onto him. “I do not have your habits, of which you have many. Some are more vocal than others.” The guests chortled at his jab at the general, who was flustered into silence. The dinner went by uneventfully and, by the end, Cassandra was ready to doze off.

 

Of course, she would have to change into nightwear and take a bath before she would taste sweet slumber.

 

As the guests filed out, Hanzo stood up, Cassandra in his arms. He took her out of the dining hall. As they walked through candle-lit corridors, she curled up to conserve her energy.

 

“Do not think you will taste slumber so soon, little bird.” Hanzo whispered huskily in her ear, earning a shiver from her.

 

“Ah...milord…” She whimpered before Hanzo carried her into the large bathroom. The attendants were waiting for her. She quickly noticed that a floral scent was wafting in the air, the scent of cherry blossoms.

 

“When she is done, take her to my room.” He told them, who bowed in response. He set her on a chair and left. Cassandra watched him leave, wondering what he meant by his words. It most likely meant something good, given the tone in his whisper. As the attendants removed her delicate outfit, Cassandra found herself too anxious over the warlord’s plans for her to drift to slumber. It wasn’t the bad kind either...but she pushed the thoughts out of her mind. She would find out in due time.

 

When she finished bathing and was drying off, she noticed a sheer golden negligee set out for her. She presumed it was from the attendants. If Hanzo had that set out for her, would she not have heard him enter? But it was there and so she put it on. To say it was sheer was an understatement, she almost felt naked. But, if his words had any weight, it would be off soon enough.

 

“All gonna be ok Cass...it’s going to be fine…” She murmured as the attendants led her to the door of Hanzo’s bedchambers. With a bow, they turned and left, leaving her all alone in front of his door. “Milord? I’m coming in.” She said clearly before opening the door and entering.

 

She was greeted with the scent of musk and wood, stronger than the other rooms of the castle. The room was dark, with only the moonlight pouring into the room from the door leading out to what looked like a garden. The circular bed had a ink-black curtain hanging above, attached to the sides of the bed to act as a canopy. She moved deeper into the bedroom, moving to the door to the garden to see if he was there. The garden looked absolutely tranquil, with a small waterfall and what looked to be koi swimming in the pond the waterfall poured into.

 

But he was not there.

 

She turned around, ready to sit on the bed to wait for him before noticing him in the darkness. The faint glow of eyes gave him away and yet she wondered how she didn’t notice him before. She stood there as he slowly walked to her. She quickly realized that he was nude.

 

“You awoke something fierce in me when you danced.” He said, his gaze locked on her. She kept her gaze on his eyes, trying not to glance down. His hands slid onto her hips. “I felt your passion, even from where I sat in the hall. It has roused the dragon.” His lips curled into a faint smile. “Are you ready to sate it’s hunger?” He pulled her close, she could feel his arousal press against her. She stared at him, her heart racing.

 

“Yes.”

 

Hanzo smirked, his hand moving up to hold her cheek with surprising gentleness. She leaned into his hand, her hand reaching up to cup his gently. He pressed his lips against hers, his hand curling a little to dig into her hair. She shivered, a soft gasp from her lips giving him the opening to slide his tongue inside. He easily dominated her, her body was trying so hard to stay standing. Her nails dug into his hand, a whimper escaping her throat as the need to breathe became more and more apparent. He pulled back, earning a wheeze of a gasp from her. Not that he gave her a moment to rest, as his lips moved up her jaw to suckle at the earlobe. His other hand moved to remove the negligee, letting it fall silently to the wood floor. His lips moved down her neck, sparing only a moment to leave a claiming love bite on her collarbone, as he guided her to the bed. Laying her down, he kissed down to her breasts, taking a nipple into his mouth to suckle and entice more noises from Cassandra. She whimpered, keeping her lips shut from shyness. The warlord pulled back, his gaze fixed on her.

 

“Now now, little bird.” He purred. “I want to hear you sing.” With that, he moved down to her entrance. He gave her clit a slow lick, earning a cry of pleasure from her. Cassandra trembled and moaned as she felt Hanzo’s tongue get to work, trying hard to not wiggle on the soft bed underneath her. His hand was on her thigh, keeping her legs apart. She could feel the soft prick of claws digging into her skin. Her hand reached over, trying to hold onto his horns or his hair. Her hand brushed his horns, earning a muffled moan from the warlord currently in between her legs. Their eyes met, Cassandra noticing a predatory gaze in his eyes. He let out a growl that sent shivers through her as he sat up. The moonlight illuminated his form, almost making him like a shadow if not for the silvery glow of his eyes. She felt his cock rub up against her entrance, whimpering as her throbbing clit was brushed by the ridges of his cock. She let out a needy whimper, so close to her first orgasm. “Shh...not yet, my blossom.” He pulled back a little.

 

“You tease!” She whimpered, earning a laugh from him. His finger lazily played with her clit before plunging into her entrance, earning a cry of pleasure from her.

 

“Yes, that’s it…” He purred, thrusting into her with the finger before adding a second. “Let me hear you.” She moaned out in pleasure as his fingers worked her entrance, stretching her out. He relished the sounds from her, how her virgin body was so willing, so accepting of him as he prepared her. His other hand took the almost forgotten golden leash and gave it a light tug, earning a gasp from her. When he felt that she was prepared for him at last, he slowly pulled his fingers and gave them a slow lick, relishing the taste. She visibly blushed at the sight.

 

Not for long, he mused, as he pressed the tip against her entrance.

 

“Please…” She whimpered breathlessly. “Hanzo please…”

 

“Of course, sweet blossom.” He murmured before pushing into her. She let out a cry, arching her back. Even with his preparation, she still was tight around him. He grinned at the sensation. Once he was fully sheathed inside her, he remained still, watching her quietly. The look of pleasure on her face was something he planned to indulge in often. He pressed his still love-slick fingers against her lips. She didn’t need to be commanded, she gently sucked on the digits, eyes fluttering closed. Oh how easily she fell into the role. He pulled back his fingers and let go of the chain leash to hold her hips. He thrusted into her, earning a lust-induced cry of his name into the night air.

 

“Hanzo! Oh Hanzo!”

 

“Music to my ears, little bird.” He purred as he kept his pace, letting her relish the pleasure she was receiving. Her flushed face, breasts bouncing with each thrust, her voice calling for him, taking the name of her god in vain, oh she looked perfect.

 

Perfectly his. Completely and utterly _his_.

 

If he was a lesser demon, he would’ve cum. But no, he didn’t want to release just yet. He would savor the moments he had, looking down upon his pleasure-drowning bride. He rubbed her hips with his thumbs as he continued to thrust before moving her to her side, hoisting her calf up over his shoulder. His thrusts resumed, grinning as her moans came anew. Her hands clawed and gripped at the sheets underneath them.

 

“I-I’m close Hanzo!” She gasped out.

 

“Together, blossom.” The warlord grunted, taking her hand into his. She nodded, whining as she tried to hold back her orgasm. “Now!” He commanded. Her body visibly shuddered, in time with him shooting his load into her. After a few moments of heavy breath, the demon pulled out, letting her leg fall back down on the bed. She lay there, visibly spent. He smiled at her exhausted form.

 

“I...is that...what sex is like?” She panted out.

 

“Indeed so, my blossom.” He said as he began to tuck her in. Sliding up next to her, he wrapped his arms around her midsection. “But next time...oh, I am quite certain you’ll wake up very _very_ sore.” He murmured into her ear. “I hope you can keep up.”

 

“I’ll try my best, milord.”

 

“Just Hanzo, sweet blossom.” He purred. He relished the shudder that followed. “You’ll be screaming that the next time the dragon is awakened. I assure you.”


End file.
